


Carol of the Bells

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Long Distance Relationship, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Warden Commander isn't easy. And it's cold in the Anderfels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol of the Bells

Daniella woke to the sound of the Amaranthine Chantry’s bells ringing in the new day.

With a sigh, she got up and dressed, suppressing the vain wish that Alistair was here in Amaranthine with her as she did so.

"Alistair is the king now," she reminded herself aloud. "And I am not yet his Queen, I can’t delegate Grey Warden responsibilities until I’ve got more Wardens under my command."

As true as that was, she had to keep reminding herself of that fact every morning since she left Denerim to rebuild the grey warden order in Ferelden. As grateful as she was for Alistair’s decision to give the arlship of Amaranthine to the Grey Wardens, she disliked the fact that she would have to be apart from Alistair for several months to get everything set up so that there wouldn’t be uncontrolled chaos.


End file.
